This invention relates to improved cushioning grips to be mounted to the handle of a pistol.
The grips of the present invention are of a general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,084 issued June 27, 1972, including two grip sections receivable at opposite sides of the handle of a gun and appropriately secured to the handle. In the grip shown in that prior patent, each of the two sections is formed of a molded body of elastomeric material, desirably neoprene, containing a reinforcing plate embedded in and more rigid than the elastomeric material. These plates are desirably apertured to enhance the bond between the plates and the elastomeric material.